A handcart circuit breaker is a switching device frequently used in the prior art, which has a structure as that in a circuit breaker disclosed in CN208045397U and CN107622922A, and mainly comprises a chassis truck and a fixedly sealed pole arranged on the chassis truck, wherein a side surface of the fixedly sealed pole is provided with a contact arm, and the contact arm is connected with a tulip contact.
A tulip contact structure in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A tulip contact 10 includes a tulip contact body 11 and a spring installed on the tulip contact body 11. The tulip contact body 11 includes evenly distributed tulip contact pieces 12 that are tightly clamped by the spring and support pieces 13 for enclosing and fixing each tulip contact piece 12, and the evenly distributed tulip contact pieces 12 extend inwardly and form a plug cavity 14 matched with the contact arm and a fixed contact. The spring for clamping the tulip contact pieces 12 includes an inner spring 15 and an outer spring 16 which are arranged at an interval in an axial direction, and used for providing a sufficient elastic force to fix the tulip contact pieces 12 in the support pieces 13, and clamping the tulip contact pieces 12 when the tulip contact 10 is plugged with the fixed contact to ensure stable electrical connection. However, the tulip contact has a large meshing force, which will cause the circuit breaker to have a “climbing” phenomenon of slowly switching on in a creeping manner.